Bacterial, fungal, and plant cells have a cell wall outside the cell membrane, while animal cells in general, and human cells in particular, do not. Compounds which interfere with synthesis of the cell wall, such as antibiotics in the penicillin and cephalosporin families, can kill bacteria without significant toxicity to an infected host or patient. It is known that rupture of the bacterial cell membrane occurs when bacteria are killed by antibiotics such as penicillin that are administered at least minimum inhibitory concentration levels; this membrane damage allows normally impermeant compounds such as propidium iodide to enter the bacteria.
There has been an alarming increase in recent years in the number of infections due to bacteria resistant to nearly all, and in some cases all available, antibiotics. Such bacteria are, by definition, not killed by the drugs. While much emphasis has been placed on the discovery of new antibiotics, it would be useful to develop methods and reagents to potentiate already existing antibiotics. In addition, such potentiating mechanisms would also be useful in combination with agents that injure bacteria but are not considered traditional antibiotic compounds. Furthermore, the treatment of other pathogens, such as fungi, is often deleterious to the host or patient due to toxicity of the therapy to the host. The potentiation of such therapy, allowing the use of lower doses of the therapeutic agent is also desirable.
The present invention relates to the discovery by the Applicant that bacteria treated with a concentration of antibiotic less than that needed to kill 100% of the organisms in culture take up propidium iodide or TO-PRO-3(trademark) (an asymmetrical cyanine dye), although their membranes appear intact, i.e., unruptured, by virtue of their maintenance of a normal membrane potential. The subsequent growth pattern of cultures exposed to this sublethal dose of antibiotic indicates that the induced permeability was transient and reversible and that the sublethally injured bacteria eventually resumed growth. The coexistence of propidium iodide permeability and an unruptured membrane in antibiotic treated cells is a novel discovery, and raises the possibility of treating bacteria with sublethal doses of antibiotic to induce permeability to toxic agents which are impermeant, and thus harmless, to host cells.
The toxicity of most organic compounds to cells is dependent upon the compounds entering the cells; the facility with which compounds enter the cells can, in many cases, be manipulated. Both bacterial and mammalian cells are susceptible to the toxicity of the nucleic acid binding dye ethidium bromide, which shares the heterocyclic ring structure of propidium iodide but carries only a single positive charge, bearing an N-ethyl group instead of the N-propyltrimethyl (quaternary) ammonium group found in propidium iodide. Both ethidium and propidium form complexes with DNA and RNA, and are toxic to cells once taken up. However, ethidium normally enters cells, albeit slowly, while propidium is normally excluded by its additional charge.
There are many chemical modifications capable of modifying permeant organic molecules or agents to render them impermeant in addition to those described by Yue et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,130 (1994) and International Application (WO96/13552)), the teachings of which are incorporated herein in their entirety. It is thus possible to prepare many derivatives of generally toxic organic molecules or agents, such as nucleic acid binding compounds, inhibitors of nucleic acid synthesis, inhibitors of protein synthesis, and inhibitors of energy metabolism, which will exhibit markedly reduced toxicity to intact mammalian and other eukaryotic cells and bacteria, but which will enter and kill bacteria or other cells such as fungi, which have been transiently permeabilized. The combination of a permeabilizing compound, such as a beta-lactam antibiotic, and a modified organic toxic agent with reduced permeability provides a novel and general therapeutic approach to treating infections by microorganisms, including those otherwise resistant to antibiotic treatment.
The phenomenon of transient membrane permeability induced by sublethal injury may be quite general. Some bacteria become dormant in the absence of nutrients and can survive for months at low or no membrane potential. Organisms in this condition have also been reported to take up dyes such as propidium and TO-PRO-3(trademark) (Davey, H. M., Weichart, D. H., Kell D. B., Kaprelyants, A. S.: Current Protocols in Cytometry, Wiley-Liss, New York, 1999, 11.3.1-11.3.20.). It is probable that many antibiotics of other membrane permeabilizing compounds can induce the state of membrane permeability even in resistant organisms. Furthermore, in such dormant bacteria, it is likely that treatment with membrane impermeant toxic agents alone will result in their death.
Transient permeabilization of cell membranes with retention of viability may be induced by chemical agents such as lysolecithin or by physical agents such as electric fields (electroporation); this may be done in vitro, as for the purpose of introducing gene constructs into the cells, but is difficult or impossible to accomplish in vivo. Thus, until the present invention, there has been no incentive to develop impermeant derivatives of generally toxic agents, such as toxic nucleic acid binding compounds, inhibitors of nucleic acid synthesis, inhibitors of protein synthesis, inhibitors of energy metabolism, etc., as therapeutic agents against bacteria including gram negative bacteria such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa, and gram positive bacteria, such as S. aureus or M. luteus, or other pathogens, such as fungi.
The present invention provides a method of killing bacteria or other pathogens by contacting the bacteria with a membrane permeabilizing compound or combination of compounds in conjunction with an otherwise membrane impermeant toxic agent or agents. The present invention potentiates the killing effect of compounds that permeabilize bacteria or other pathogens such as fungi, including known antibiotics; this potentiation of the killing effect of antibiotics can occur even in antibiotic resistant bacteria. The present invention also provides a method to detect the presence of permeability in bacteria with intact cell membranes as evidenced by maintenance of membrane potential, allowing the detailed study of antibiotic-induced changes in bacterial physiology. The ability to differentiate among the effects of different antibiotics could lead to improvement in the treatment regimen for bacterial infection, including infection by antibiotic resistant organisms.
The present invention relates to a method of rendering pathogens such as bacteria and fungi permeable with sublethal doses of permeabilizing compounds, and thus lethally susceptible to (i.e., susceptible to killing by) a toxic agent or agents normally impermeant to, and thus inactive against, bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes.
The present invention is also drawn to a method of rendering antibiotic resistant bacteria lethally susceptible to said antibiotic or antibiotics, comprising contacting the bacteria with said antibiotic in combination with a lethal dose of an agent or agents, wherein the agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of the antibiotic, resulting in the death of the bacteria. The present invention is further drawn to a method of preventing survival or generation of antibiotic resistant bacteria. This method comprises contacting the bacteria with a combination of said antibiotic or antibiotics at a concentration sufficient to permeabilize said bacteria and a lethal amount of an agent or agents, wherein the agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of the antibiotic, resulting in the death of the bacteria. The present invention also relates to a method of killing bacteria comprising contacting said bacteria with a sublethal dose of an antibiotic or antibiotics in combination with a lethal amount of an agent or agents, wherein said agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of the antibiotic, resulting in the death of the bacteria.
The present invention is further drawn to a method of rendering a generally toxic agent (e.g., an agent toxic to bacteria and eukaryotic cells) impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes for use as a bactericidal agent against permeabilized bacteria.
The present invention is also drawn to both pharmaceutically and physiologically acceptable compositions comprising bacterial cell permeabilizing compounds and toxic agents, wherein the agent(s) are impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes. Said permeabilizing compound is present in the composition in an amount sufficient to render the bacteria lethally susceptible to the agent(s) present in the composition.
The present invention is also related to both pharmaceutical and physiologically acceptable compositions comprising a bacterial cell permeabilizing compound or compounds and a modified organic toxic agent or agents. The modified organic toxic agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes, and the permeabilizing compound is present in an amount sufficient to render the bacterial lethally susceptible to the toxic agent.
The present invention is also drawn to kits for killing bacteria. These kits comprise a bacterial cell permeabilizing compound and a toxic agent, wherein the agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of the permeabilizer.
The present invention is further drawn to methods for selecting bacteria-permeabilizing compounds. The method comprises exposing bacteria to a cell impermeant toxic agent or toxic agent in the presence or the absence of a test compound and measuring bacterial viability. In this method, decreased viability in the presence of the test compound is indicative of a bacteria-permeabilizing compound.
The present invention is also drawn to methods for selecting a bactericidal toxic agent, wherein the toxic agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of a membrane permeabilizing agent. The method comprises contacting the bacteria with a test toxic agent in the presence or absence of a cell-permeabilizing compound, and measuring bacterial viability. In this method, decreased cell viability in the presence of the permeabilizing compound is indicative of a cell-impermeant toxic agent.
The present invention demonstrates that bacteria permeabilizing compounds, including antibiotics, can be potentiated to kill bacteria at concentrations below the minimal inhibitory concentration (MIC) including bacteria that are otherwise resistant to killing by said antibiotic or permeabilizing agent.
The cells of living organisms are surrounded by a cell membrane, composed primarily of two layers of phospholipids. When intact, this membrane prevents certain classes of chemical compounds from entering the cell. Compounds which can readily cross the membrane and enter or leave the cell are said to be membrane permeant, or permeant. Membrane impermeant, or impermeant, compounds are those which are excluded by the intact membrane when outside the cell, and/or which are retained by the membrane when formed inside the cell by intrinsic metabolic activity or by intracellular transformation of administered permeant compounds into impermeant compounds.
Although there are differences among cells in permeability to some compounds, it is widely believed that certain classes of compounds, including organic compounds bearing at least two positive charges and most negatively charged organic compounds, are impermeant to the cells of bacteria, protists, fungi, plants, and animals. The demonstration, by microscopy or by instrumental techniques such as flow cytometry (Shapiro, H. M., Practical Flow Cytometry, 3rd Ed., New York, Wiley-Liss, 1995), of uptake of such compounds by cells is generally considered to indicate cell death. Among the compounds used as indicators of cell death are fluorescent nucleic acid binding dyes with two or more positive charges, such as propidium iodide (PI), TO-PRO-3(trademark) and SYTOX GREEN(trademark) (an asymmetrical cyanine dye), (Molecular Probes, Inc., Eugene, Oreg.).
In bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes, there is typically a difference of electrical potential across the cell membrane, with the interior negative by between 5 and 200 mV with respect to the exterior. This membrane potential is generated by differences in concentrations of inorganic ions, to which membrane permeability is restricted, inside and outside the membrane. Membrane potential will be reduced to zero if the membrane develops holes large enough to permit inorganic ions to cross freely, as may occur when cells are killed by heating or by freezing and thawing; under these circumstances, the membrane typically becomes permeable to dyes such as propidium iodide. Several classes of chemical compounds can also alter membrane potential; these include ionophores, which carry inorganic ions through the membrane or form channels in the membrane allowing inorganic ions to pass through readily. In bacteria, administration of a proton ionophore such as carbonyl cyanide-m-chlorophenylhydrazone (CCCP) will reduce membrane potential to zero, but leave the membrane impermeable to dyes such as propidium iodide.
Prior to the present invention, it was expected that doses of antibiotics sufficient to induce bacterial membrane permeability to dyes such as propidium iodide and TO-PRO-3(trademark) would cause cell death, with concomitant loss of membrane potential. The present invention demonstrates that the mechanism of action of antibacterial agents is more complex than commonly perceived.
The increase in membrane permeability to impermeant nucleic acid dyes in cell populations exposed to beta-lactam antibiotics at concentrations at or above the MIC (minimal inhibitory concentration) is a well-known phenomenon (Roth, B. L. et al., Appl. Env. Microbiol. 63(6):2421-31 (1997)). It is also well known that concentrations of beta-lactams below MIC cause the formation of giant, multicellular structures, as a consequence of incomplete bacterial fission (Lorian, V. and Gemmel, C. G., In: Antibiotics in Laboratory Medicine, 3rd ed.; Lorian V (eds) Williams and Wilkins, Baltimore, 1991, pp. 493-555). The present invention demonstrates the surprising result that sub-MIC levels of an antibiotic transiently permeabilize cells without affecting membrane potential, indicating that these compounds and other membrane permeating compounds are useful to injure bacteria and render them lethally susceptible to a toxic agent that is normally membrane impermeant.
Several authors have attempted to examine the effects of antibacterial agents on several different cellular characteristics or parameters, including membrane permeability, membrane potential (MP) and respiratory activity (Yeaman, M. R. et al., J. Clin. Invest. 101:178-87, 1998 and Mason D. J. et al., Antimicrob. Ag. Chemother. 39(12):2752-8, (1995)). However, in these studies, only one of the parameters was measured in any given aliquot of sample, making it impossible to detect and correlate changes in two or more parameters on a cell-by-cell basis.
It is usually assumed that bacterial permeability to nucleic acid dyes such as TO-PRO-3(trademark), PI, and SYTOX GREEN(trademark) is associated with the presence of substantial, irreparable breaches in the membrane, in the presence of which the organisms cannot maintain a membrane potential and are, therefore, non-viable (Roth, B. L., et al., Appl. Env. Microbiol. 63(6):2421-31, (1997)). However, the Applicant performed flow cytometric studies in which membrane potential (MP) and permeability to TO-PRO-3(trademark) were measured in the same cells at the same time, which revealed that bacteria exposed to concentrations of amoxicillin below MIC always produced a transiently membrane permeant population with a normal MP, with eventual increases in bacterial counts coincident with a reversion to a single, impermeable population. While not wishing to be bound by theory, there are two possible bases for this observation. The first is that the TO-PRO-3(trademark) permeable cells are dead or dying, and that the TO-PRO-3(trademark)-impermeable, viable population with a normal MP expands over the course of the following two hours until it comprises the majority of the cells. The second is that cells become transiently permeable to TO-PRO-3(trademark), due to amoxicillin treatment, but can repair the damage and can continue dividing once a permeability barrier has been restored.
The kinetics of the disappearance of the permeable population suggest that the injured cells do, in fact, revert to an impermeable state and resume growth. It has been suggested that such a transition from a permeable to an impermeable state is responsible for the lag period before growth is observed following the addition of nutrients to dormant, starved cultures of Micrococcus luteus (Tatyana, V. et al., Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 60(9):3284-91 (1994)). Thus, dormant bacteria, such as nutrient starved M. luteus or spore-like bacteria, such as the elementary body form of Chlamydia, are susceptible to the method of the present invention, possibly without permeabilization.
Concentrations of amoxicillin at or above MIC, in contrast to those below MIC, produced both increased permeability to TO-PRO-3(trademark) and loss of membrane potential. Given the apparently transient nature of permeabilization, on the one hand, and the relative difficulty of interpreting TO-PRO-3(trademark) fluorescence measurements, on the other, it seems that in amoxicillin-treated cells, loss of membrane potential is a more reliable indicator of cell death than is membrane permeability. Yet this permeabilization of the bacteria can be taken advantage of to kill the bacterial cell.
The method of the present invention should be useful for studying antibiotic-induced changes in bacterial physiology. Simultaneous assessment of changes in two or more physiological characteristics allows distinctions to be made between the mechanisms of actions of different classes of antimicrobial agents. Application of multiparameter flow cytometry can provide valuable information about the pharmacology of existing and newly developed antibiotics. The recently described ratiometric technique for membrane potential measurement should be extremely useful for these types of studies, because it corrects for variations in cell size, including those resulting from the action of antibiotics (Novo et al., Cytometry 35:55-63, 1999).
Furthermore, the present invention provides methods, compositions and kits for the potentiation of bacterial permeabilizing compounds, such that these compounds, in the presence of an otherwise impermeant toxic agent, are capable of killing bacteria without injuring the infected host or patient. These compounds can be any membrane permeabilizing compound specific for bacteria or other pathogens, such as fungi, including cell wall synthesis inhibitors and antibiotics. The present invention further provides a method to select permeabilizing compounds as well as toxic agents. Finally, the present invention provides a method for rendering known toxic organic molecules membrane impermeant. These permeabilizing compounds, toxic agents and modified toxic agents are useful in the method of the present invention.
The methods, compositions and kits of the present invention are generally applicable to any pathogen that can be selectively permeabilized over the host or patient""s cell. For example, the present invention is also useful in the therapy of other pathogenic infections such as mycotic (fungal) infections. It has been shown that fungal cells damaged by antifungal agents take up propidium iodide (Green, L. et al., J Clin Microbiol 32:1088-91 (1994)); Ramani, R. et al. J. Clin Microbiol 35:2320-4 (1997). Amphotericin B, the primary drug used to treat systemic mycotic infections, is known to form channels in the fungal cell membrane. Although newer formulations have improved the therapeutic index, the toxicity of amphotericin B is high, and the use of normally impermeant toxins in combination with such permeabilizing compounds enables the dose to be reduced, thus potentiating the mycotoxicity of the permeabilizing compounds.
The present invention relates to a method of rendering bacteria lethally susceptible to an agent. In this method, the bacteria are rendered permeant to a lethal dose of the agent, wherein the agent is normally impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes. Bacterial cells can be rendered permeant by any suitable means. In one embodiment, the bacteria are contacted with an effective amount of a membrane permeabilizing compound, wherein said compound selectively permeabilizes bacterial cells. The amount of permeabilizing agent required to permeabilize bacteria can be readily determined using methods well known in the art. Compounds capable of permeabilizing bacteria in vitro are expected to have the same effect in an infected host or patient, where the host or patient is any multicellular eukaryotic organism, especially mammals, and including humans. For example, the compound can be used at a concentration of about 1% of the MIC to about 90% of the MIC, wherein the MIC is defined for non-resistant bacteria. Minimal inhibitory concentrations for a number of compounds are well known in the art as published for example, in the Physician""s Desk Reference, the Merck Index, or in the Material Safety Data sheets provided by commercial sources of the compounds. In addition, the MIC can be determined using techniques well known in the art. A concentration of permeabilizer greater than the MIC may be used, in particular for drug resistant bacteria. However, treatment would be less costly if lower doses of the permeabilizing compound were used.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the permeabilizing compound is a cell wall synthesis inhibitor. In another embodiment, the permeabilizing compound is an antibiotic. Useful cell wall synthesis inhibitors and antibiotics are well known in the art and include compounds such as cycloserine, vancomycin, bacitracin, xcex2-lactams, cephalosporins, monobactams and carbapenems.
Methods for measuring cell permeation are well known in the art including commercially available kits. The permeability of cells can be tested using dyes that are normally excluded by intact cells. Such dyes are well known in the art and can be commercially obtained along with instructions for such use.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the toxic agent has 2 or more positive charges, e.g., propidium iodide and SYTOX GREEN(trademark). In a more specific embodiment, the agent binds nucleic acid. Several examples of membrane impermeant nucleic acid binding agents that can be lethally toxic to cells are well known in the art and include compounds such as acridine, thiazine, and phenanthridinium compounds and symmetric and asymmetric cyanine dyes and homo- and heterodimers thereof. Examples of agents contemplated by the present invention are acridine homodimer, ethidium acridine, ethidium bromide, ethidium diazide, ethidium homodimer, ethidium monoazide, SYTOX GREEN(trademark), and TO-PRO-3(trademark) (Molecular Probes Catalogue, Molecular Probes, Eugene, Oreg. and International Application (WO96/13552)). Examples of such agents are shown below. 
In other embodiments of the invention, the agent is, respectively, an inhibitor of nucleic acid synthesis, an inhibitor of protein synthesis, or an inhibitor of energy metabolism. It is well within the ability of one of ordinary skill in the art to determine the amount of a specific toxic agent to use in the methods and compositions of the present invention using routine screening techniques and published toxicology information. For example, the lower limit of a toxic agent would be that which causes mutation in the bacteria or pathogen of interest. This can be determined from published toxicology information or by a standard mutation analysis such as the Ames test. As an upper limit, data is also available or can be measured using routine techniques for determining LD50 in animal models.
The present invention also relates to a method of killing bacteria. In this method, the bacteria are contacted with a sufficient amount of bacteria permeabilizing compound as described above, in combination with a lethal amount of an agent, wherein said agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of the permeating compound. Suitable agents are well known in the art and described above.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the pathogen is contacted with the permeabilizing and the toxic agent simultaneously. In another embodiment of the present invention the pathogen is first contacted with the permeabilizing compound and then with the toxic agent. The permeabilized pathogen maybe contacted with the toxic agent up to about 4 hours after permeabilization. Similar to antibiotic therapy, in another embodiment of the present invention, the host or patient can be treated continuously with the permeabilizing agent, to maintain the desired level of permeabilizing agent within the host. The toxic agent can then be added simultaneously, in intermittent doses or contiuously as with the permeabilizing agent. In yet another embodiment, the pathogen is contacted with the toxic agent before contact with the permeabilizing compound.
The present invention is also drawn to a method of rendering antibiotic resistant bacteria lethally susceptible to said antibiotic. In this method the bacteria are contacted with said antibiotic in combination with a lethal amount of an agent, while the agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of the antibiotic, resulting in the death of the antibiotic resistant cells. The present invention is further drawn to a method of preventing survival or generation of antibiotic resistant bacteria. This method comprises contacting the bacteria with a combination of said antibiotic, at a concentration sufficient to permeabilize said bacteria, together with a lethal amount of an agent, when the agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of the antibiotic, resulting in the death of the bacteria. Permeabilizing agents are well known in the art as described above.
As used herein, agent, toxin, toxic agent or toxic molecule refers to any type of molecule, manmade or naturally derived, that once inside the cell in sufficient quantity, is capable of killing the cell. Organic molecules are especially useful in the present invention. Further, said agent, toxin, agent, toxic agent or toxic molecule either is or can be made membrane impermeant, using techniques well known in the art.
Agents useful in killing the permeabilized bacteria are also well known in the art and include nucleic acid binding compounds such as acridines, thiazines, phenanthridinium compounds such as propidium iodide, and symmetrical and asymmetrical cyanine dyes, and also inhibitors of nucleic acid synthesis, inhibitors of protein synthesis, and inhibitors of energy metabolism, as described above. The present invention also relates to a method of killing bacteria comprising contracting said bacteria with a sublethal dose of an antibiotic in combination with a lethal amount of an agent, wherein said agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of the antibiotic, resulting in the death of the bacteria. The present invention is drawn to a method of potentiating the effect of antibiotics even on antibiotic resistant cells.
The present invention is also drawn to a method of generating toxic agents useful in the present invention. Known toxic agents can be rendered impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes using methods well known in the art. In one embodiment of the present invention, a toxic agent bearing a single positive charge is modified by the substitution of a side chain containing a quaternary ammonium group for an N-alkyl group, giving the modified agent two positive charges. In a further embodiment of the present invention, the toxic agent is a nucleic acid binding compound.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,130 (1994) and International Application (WO96/13552), the teachings of which are incorporated herein in their entity, S. T. Yue et al., developers of TO-PRO-3(trademark) and SYTOX GREEN(trademark) at Molecular Probes, Inc., disclose a variety of methods for manipulating the permeancy of asymmetric cyanine nucleic acid binding dyes, one of their objectives being to develop reliable probes of membrane integrity for assessment of cell viability and/or cell death. The parent cyanine dyes, with a single, delocalized positive charge, are permeant to most cell types, including mammalian cells; the replacement of N-alkyl substituents by a structure(s) including a quaternary ammonium group creates compounds with double, triple, etc. positive charges, which are impermeant. Each quaternary ammonium group is balanced by a biologically compatible counterion, where a substance that is biologically compatible is not toxic as used, and does not have a substantially deleterious effect on biomolecules. Examples given include chloride, bromide, iodide, sulfate, and perchlorate.
The present invention is also drawn to both pharmaceutically and physiologically acceptable compositions comprising bacterial cell or pathogen permeabilizing compounds and toxic agents, wherein the agents are impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes. Said permeabilizing compounds are present in the composition in an amount sufficient to render the bacteria or pathogen lethally susceptible to the agents present in the composition. The present invention is also related to compositions comprising a bacterial cell or pathogen permeabilizing compound and a modified organic toxic agent. The modified organic toxic agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes. The permeabilizing compound is present in an amount sufficient to render the bacteria or pathogens lethally susceptible to the toxic agent present in the composition. The permeabilizing compound and toxic agent can be provided together or separately in a pharmaceutically or physiologically acceptable carrier. The composition can be in any suitable form for administration to a patient or a host, for example, in liquid, capsule, ointment or suppository form, such that it may be administered by injection, ingestion or application. Pharmaceutically or physiologically acceptable carriers are well known in the art.
The present invention is also drawn to kits for use in killing bacteria. These kits comprise a bacterial cell or pathogens permeabilizing compound and a toxic agent, wherein the agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of the permeabilizer.
The present invention is further drawn to methods for selecting bacteria or pathogens permeabilizing compounds. The method comprises exposing bacteria to a cell or pathogen impermeant toxic agent in the presence or the absence of a test compound and measuring viability of the treated cells. Viability can be measured using methods well known in the art. In this method, decreased viability in the presence of the test compound is indicative of a bacterial permeabilizing compound. Viability can be measured using commercially available viability assays, or by standard culture methods well known in the art. For example, the bacterial concentration can be determined using the technique described in Example 1.
The present invention is also drawn to methods for selecting a bacterial or pathogen toxic agent, wherein the toxic agent is impermeant to bacterial and eukaryotic cells with intact membranes in the absence of a membrane permeabilizing agent. The method comprises contacting the bacteria or pathogen with a test toxic agent in the presence or the absence or a cell permeabilizing compound, and measuring viability of the treated cells. As described above, viability can be measured using methods well known in the art. In this method, decreased cell viability in the presence of the permeabilizing compound is indicative of a cell impermeant toxic agent.
The teachings of the references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety. Furthermore, as described above, the method of the present invention is applicable to the killing of other pathogens, such as fungi, where said pathogens are selectively permeabilized over the host cells, allowing an otherwise impermeant toxic agent to enter and kill the pathogen.